Spider-Man (Marvel)
"With great power, comes great responsibility." Spider-Man is a superhero who was created by Marvel and has appeared in many television series, video games comics, and movies based off of him. Appearance Peter's costume is a web patterned, red and blue suit with a spider symbol on his chest. On his mask, not only does he have a web pattern, like in rest of the costume, but he has black and white mask eyes. (Note that Spider-Man's eye color is actually hazel.) Origin Peter Parker was an average high school student with a variety of normal problems, who was living with his Aunt and Uncle due to the death of his parents in an air plane crash. One day, on a school field trip to a museum, Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider. Soon after, he gained various spider-like abilities. At first, he sought to use his gifts for personal gain, but after his Uncle Ben was killed by a robber whom Peter intentionally let get away, he realized that "With great power comes great responsibility", and he began to use his powers to fight crime, and protect the innocent as Spider-Man. Over the years Spidey has had to juggle his everyday normal problems as Peter Parker with his important duties as Spider-Man, fighting many different Supervillains such as Doctor Octopus and the Green Goblin. Powers and Abilities Spider-Man has the proportionate strength of a spider, enabling him to lift approximately 10 tons. Super agility, dexterity, and reflexes fifteen times that of a normal human's. Spidey can adhere to any surface with his hands and feet, due to a strange substance secreted from his pores. He also has the ability to shoot webbing from his wrists via web shooters he created in the comics, and organically in the movie trilogy. One of his most famous powers is his "spider sense" which alerts him to any danger coming his way seconds before it happens. Spider-Man in other universes Ultimate Marvel Coming Soon! Marvel 2099 Main article: Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) A geneticist named Miguel O'Hara gaine dhis spider-like powers from a gene-splicing indicent. When the company he worked for injected him with a dangerous drug called Rapture, he tried to rid himself of the drug by using the Gene Slicer he helped to invent. Age of Apocalypse In the Age of Apocalypse, Peter Parker is executed by Apocalypse's regime simply because he is a potential ally for rebel Gwen Stacy. It is unknown if he ever gained spider-like abilities. MC2 An alternative version of Peter Parker who appears in the MC2 universe, appearing as a supporting character in the Spider-Girl series. What If...? Alternate versions of Spider-Man appear in a number of issues of What If...? '' *One of the major universes is where he joins the Fantastic Four, turning it into the Fantastic Five. House of M In the ''House of M, a Marvel crossover, the Scarlet Witch alters reality to make mutants the ruling class over humans. This world is ruled by mutants and their leader, Magneto. Category:Super Hero Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Masked Heroes Category:Costumed Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Vigilante Category:Fantastic Four Members Category:Male Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Orphans Category:Martial Artists Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Character arc Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Arachnids Category:Paragon Category:Important Category:Life Saver Category:The Hero Category:Big Good Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Genius Category:Humans Category:Articles under construction Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Whip Users Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Atoners Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Heroes with precognition Category:Jumpers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Alter-Ego Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Neutral Good Category:Bullied Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:American Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Comic Relief